callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F-15 Eagle
The is a single seat, twin engine, all weather, air superiority and tactical fighter designed to gain and maintain air superiority in aerial combat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The F-15 Eagle is commonly seen in campaign, most notably providing Close-Air Support in "Team Player"; it is also spotted performing SEAD operations during the assault on the Gulag and during the mission "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the F-15 Eagle appears in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Three F-15 Eagles are unlocked as a 6-kill killstreak, the Precision Airstrike. This airstrike is directional and calls in three F-15s to cluster bomb an area, similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version. Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D" *"Team Player" *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" *"The Gulag" *"Exodus" *"Wolverines!" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Whiskey Hotel" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" (Hostile) Known F-15s Formations *Jester One-One *Devil One-One *Phoenix One-One *Cujo Two-One Gallery F-15 in The only easy day....png|In "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". Side_view_F-15_The_Only_Easy_Day_Was_Yesterday.png|Side view of the Eagle in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". F-15_Eagle_The_Gulag_MW2.png|In "The Gulag" F-15_firing_missiles_The_Gulag_MW2.png|F-15 firing its missiles. F-15_Eagle_front_view_MW2.png|Front view. F-15_Eagle_attacking_the_Gulag_MW2.png F-15 Boneyard.png|Eagles parked in a Boneyard Eagle in FB Phoenix.png|In "S.S.D.D.". Shadow_Company_F-15_Just_Like_Old_Times_MW2.png|Shadow Company F-15 in "Just Like Old Times". F-15_Eagle_model_Museum_MW2.png|A model of the F-15 in "Museum". F-15 Eagle top view S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Top view. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign In the Battle of New York, F-15s are spotted dog-fighting with Russian MiG-29s; they are also seen destroying a Russian base and several SAM sites at the start of "Hunter Killer". They are seen once again in "Iron Lady" attacking the invading Russians and rescuing the AC-130 Gunship from MiG-29 attacks. Furthermore, some F-15s can be seen if the player uses noclip in Stay Sharp and Charges Set; however, they are not solid objects. Known F-15 Eagles * Lightning One-One * Lightning Three-One * Jester Two-Four * Jester Two-Five Multiplayer The F-15 appears in Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer as the Assault Package's 6-point reward, the Precision Airstrike. Much like its predecessor, three planes will fly in a straight direction of the spot where it is launched by the player who called it and drop their payloads. Getting a Game Winning Killcam with this earns the winner the "Finishing Touch" Challenge and 2500exp. Killing 5 enemies at once will earn the "Carpet Bomb" Challenge and 5000 exp. Calling in two Airstrikes in a single match will earn the "Afterburner" Challenge with 2500exp. While in Prestige, getting a certain number of kills will earn the "Carpet Bomber" Challenge of different levels. The Precision Airstrike compliments well with the Predator Missile and the Attack Helicopter as a 5-6-7 Point Streak combo. With Hardline Pro, the two-assist-kill ability makes it much faster to achieve the combo in 4 points. Land a kill with the Predator Missile to earn the Airstrike. Call it in on a high traffic area to get your 6th point to earn the Helicopter, then call the chopper to gain additional kills as it flies around the map. Gallery F-15E MW3.jpg|A F-15 Eagle in the "Hunter Killer" cutscene. F-15_Eagle_top_view_Hunter_Killer_MW3.png|Top view, in "Hunter Killer" F-15_Eagle_Iron_Lady_MW3.png|Eagle flying over Paris F-15_Eagle_in_Hamburg_Goalpost_MW3.png|Eagle in "Goalpost" F-15_Stay_Sharp_MW3.png F-15_Eagle_flying_over_Hardhat_MW3.png|F-15 flying over Hardhat Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *All F-15s in the game bear the tail code "IW4" on their vertical stabilizers. The code usually identifies a plane's unit or base assignment, but since "IW4" is not in use by any of those entities, it clearly refers to the game's engine. *The F-15s in many different levels (such as "Exodus", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and others) have no visible pilots. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Jets Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Jets